It is generally recognized that a conventional waterproof connector is provided with a seal member surrounding a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers and collectively waterproofs the entire terminal accommodating chambers with the seal member. However, such configuration requires a space for mounting the seal member to be secured on further exterior side from each terminal accommodating chamber, and this causes a disadvantage that a size of the whole connector becomes larger in a direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the connector. Therefore, to make the size of the connector be small, a waterproof connector having an individual waterproof function as described in the below-listed patent document 1 has been under development.
As shown in FIG. 9, the waterproof connector includes a female connector C1 in which a plurality of female terminals 110 are retained by a female housing 112, and a male connector C2 in which male terminals 120 to be inserted respectively to the female terminals 110 are retained by a rear section 122.
The female housing 112 of the female connector C1 includes terminal accommodating chambers 112c for accommodating the female terminals 110 respectively, and lances 113 for locking the female terminals 110 respectively in the terminal accommodating chambers 112c. Further, the female housing 112 has a housing front wall 112a formed with male terminal insertion holes 112b into which the male terminals 120 to fit into the female terminals 110 respectively are insertable from the front side. Further, a seal member 114 made of an elastic member such as rubber has close contact with the housing front wall 112a, and a seal member holder 116 is attached to a front end portion of the female housing 112 so as to cover the seal member 114 from the front side. The seal member 114 is formed with through holes 114a aligned respectively with the terminal insertion holes 112b. Similarly, a front wall of the seal member holder 116 is formed with projection through holes 116a aligned respectively with the through holes 114a. 
On the rear side of each female terminal 110, a seal member 118 comes in close contact with an electric wire W onto which the female terminal 110 is crimped, to accomplish waterproofing.
On the other hand, the male connector C2 is a connector mountable onto a substrate in the drawing example. Each male terminal 120 in the male connector C2 has a pin-like shape. The male terminal 120 has one end portion as a mounting portion 120a to be mounted on a substrate P, and the other end as an electric connection portion 120b to fit into a corresponding female terminal 110. The rear section 122 integrally includes a main body wall 123 for retaining the middle portion of the male terminal 120, and a hood 124 covering the end portion of the male terminal 120 as the electric connection portion 120b projecting from the main body wall 123. The female housing 112 and the seal member holder 116 to be mounted thereto are insertable to the hood 124. Further, in the hood 124, there are formed projecting portions 125 projecting from a front surface 123a of the main body wall 123 for respective male terminals 120. Each projecting portion 125 has a shape to surround a predetermined portion of the respective male terminal 120, and has an external diameter such that the projecting portion 125 can be inserted into the projection through hole 116a of the seal member holder 116 and come in close contact with an inner surface of each of the through hole 114a of the seal member 114.
In such waterproof connector, when the electric connection portion 120a of each of the male terminals 120 is inserted to the female terminal 110 through the male terminal insertion hole 112b, each projecting portion 125 of the rear section 122 is press-inserted into each of the through holes 114a of the seal member 114 through each of the projection through hole 116a of the seal member holder 116 and comes in close contact with an inner surface of the through hole 114a thus making each of the terminals 110, 120 waterproof individually.
Patent Document: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-297479.